1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally device testing, and more particularly to test sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Test sockets may be used to retain a device under test, such as an integrated circuit, to facilitate characterization of the device under various conditions. For example, performance of the device may be characterized by analyzing data communicated as the retained device is subjected to specified testing conditions, such as various thermal conditions.
An integrated circuit device generally has a large footprint as compared to height. For example, even three-dimensional integrated circuits and three-dimensional packaged devices generally have large bottom surface dimensions (e.g., at a ball grid array connector-side surface of a device) and large top surface dimensions (e.g., at a surface opposite the connector-side surface) as compared to the device height. Thus, application of a thermal input to a top surface of a device is an efficient method for providing thermal loads for testing the device.
Present test sockets may be configured to restrain a device in a horizontal orientation in which the connector-side surface of the device faces downward, and to allow application of a thermal load to the device via a contact arm that may be automated to access the device by translating in a downward direction to interface with the top surface of the device. In such a horizontal device orientation, gravity serves to keep the device within the test socket.